Beyond meets L
by melindalayla1369
Summary: Naomi Misora are working on the Los Angeles BB Murder Case when L shows up... BBXL/LXBB; M for lemons. My first Death Note fanfic, yay!


**Beyond meets L**

Misora is sitting in the living room of the victim's house as Ryuzaki is in the bedroom trying to solve the puzzle the murderer had left. She hears a knock on the door. "I got it!" she yells to Ryuzaki. When she opens the door, she sees a familiar face. There is a young man standing in the doorway. He has on a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. His hair is messy and black with bags under his eyes. "Oh, uh, Ryuzaki, I thought you were in the bedroom-"

"How did you know I went by Ryuzaki?" the man interrupts. He looks at her quizzically.

Misora had heard the voice somewhere before... "Please, come in." She opens the door enough to let the man in. "Excuse me, I have to freshen up my makeup; please, have a seat," she points to the couch with an open hand.

"Thank you." He sits down with his knees up to his chest and his thumbnail in his mouth. He hears someone say, "Misora, who was at the door?"

Misora looks in the room the real Ryuzaki is in. "N-Nobody," she stammers. _What the hell is going on?! Two Ryuzakis?!_ Misora thought as she heads to the restroom.

While the other Ryuzaki is sitting on the couch, the real Ryuzaki wants to know who was really at the door. Something about Misora's response didn't make sense. He walks into the livingroom and sees an exact copy of himself sitting on the couch. "L..." he whispers as he looks at the numbers and name floating above his head.

L looks up in shock to see an exact clone of him standing before him. "Hello... You must be the 'Ryuzaki' Misora mistook me for," he says in his monotonic voice. He stares at the younger man in disbelief. _How did he know what I look like?_ "I am-"

"I already know who you are. You're L." He takes a few steps closer to the older man.

 _Not only does he know what I look like, but he knows my name too..._ he thinks, concerned.

"You don't remember me, I see..." Ryuzaki trails off in a sad tone.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't, Ryuzaki."

"I'm one of your successors, L!" he somewhat shouts, trying to keep his voice low.

As Misora is in the bathroom, she attempts to get ahold of L. It rings... and rings... No answer. "Damn it!" she says and hangs up. She heard Ryuzaki and L talking while she was on the phone and decides to eavesdrop on their conversation. "So it was L at the door... I knew his voice sounded familiar and calming," Misora whispers. She then keeps quiet to continue listening.

"One of my successors..." L stands up and walks towards the younger man to get a better look at him. He notices he is wearing makeup under his eyes and grey contacts. "Beyond Birthday..." L whispers in disbelief. He stares at the archetype. He then becomes greatly saddened.

"Indeed that is me." Beyond cracks a smile. _Finally... L is all mine, but why does he look sad all of a sudden?_ "What's the matter, L?" he asks, genuinely concerned.

"It's nothing, Beyond..." L mopes back over to the couch and sits in the same position as earlier.

Beyond walks over to him and gets at eye level with him. "There is definitely something bothering you, L. I can see it behind your dark eyes."

L looks up at Beyond. _Does he really care, or is he faking it?_ "Why do you care, anyways?"

"Because..." Beyond sighs. "Because, L... I've always wanted to be like you. I tried so hard... That's why I wear all this makeup. You mean everything to me, L." Beyond starts to tear up. "And... I want you to be mine."

L just stares at Beyond sadly, noticing his sad, glossy eyes. There is a brief pause.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE, L?!" Beyond breaks the silence that startled L. He is a bit scared by Beyond's shouting.

"Yes, Beyond... I do care." L closes his eyes, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," Beyond challenges through the lump in his throat, trying not to cry. He sheds a single tear. _This is my chance. Maybe I can get him to kiss me._ Beyond is slightly more happy at the thought.

L wipes away the tear that fell down Beyond's face and rests his hand on his neck. He notices one of the sad-eyed killer's contacts had came out when he wiped the tear away. "Red eyes..." L whispers.

 _How did he know I had red eyes? I have contacts in._ "Yes, I have red eyes... What of it?"

"They're beautiful... Your contact fell out," L whispers softly. He closes his eyes and leans in to kiss the red eyed man.

Beyond is so overwhelmed with joy- his heart flutters with love. _The moment I've waited my whole life for. L is finally mine._ He kisses his newly-found lover back.

L pulls away with their foreheads together and whispers, "I love you, Beyond."

"I love you too, my L." Beyond smiles happily and continues to kiss his L.

Misora hasn't heard anything in a while and wonders what is going on. She comes out of the bathroom. _What on Earth were they talking about "do you even care?"_ she wonders. She slowly walks down the hallway and peers nervously into the living room. She sees the two males kissing. _OH MY GOD. WHAT IS HAPPENING?! I DIDN'T KNOW EITHER OF THEM WERE GAY._ She hurriedly looks away. "Uhm, Ryuzaki, do you mind if we continue this tomorrow? I'll let you have time with your... lover," Misora suggests.

Beyond breaks the kiss with L. _Oh, right... I forgot about her._ "Yes, that's fine, Misora, you may go home."

"Thank you." She rushes out the door, closing it behind her.

"Now where were we?" Beyond kisses L's perfect nose.

L feels his face turning bright pink as he feels Beyond's soft nose kiss. He returns the favor by kissing him on the cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin on his lips.

Beyond shyly, but happily smiles at L's kiss, and looks happy as can be into the other's eyes when he pulls away. _I love L so much. I'm glad he's finally mine._

L returns Beyond's loving gaze and smiles. _Where has he been my whole life?_ He sees Beyond lean in and kiss him. He feels two lips curl around his own. _Perfection. Maybe... we can take this to the next level..._ He breaks the kiss. "Hey, Beyond..." he says shyly.

"What is it, my Lawli?"

 _Lawliet... My full name. Of course he knows that too._ "How do you know my full name?"

"Well, keep this a secret from Misora, but I was born with Shinigami eyes. That's why my name is 'Beyond Birthday.' I can see your name and date of death floating above your head. L. Lawliet. Such a beautiful name. Anyways, love, what is it that you wanted?"

"Well..." L pauses. "I was hoping we could... you know..."

 _Is he about to suggest going further?_ "You... wanna go further?" Beyond suggests.

"Yes," L confirms shyly.

 _This is a dream come true. My Lawliet wants to go further. This is definitely not something I had expected when he got here. I wonder why he came._ "L, why did you come here?"

"Well, it was to discuss the murder case with Ms. Misora, but I had no idea you were here,"L says, blushing slightly. "So... Are we going to go further?" He sounds slightly sad, as if he knows beyond would say no.

Beyond takes ahold of L's shoulders and pushes him onto the couch. He gets atop of him and kisses him passionately without saying a word.

 _I take that as a yes,_ L thinks happily as he kisses back. He wraps his arms around the younger man's slender body as they kissed. _This feels amazing. I've never been so happy. Beyond is finally mine. It's been so long..._

Beyond has one hand on L's face and one along the side of his body.

L is getting slightly turned on by all the groping and kissing. _Oh shit... I hope Beyond doesn't feel that..._

Beyond notices Lawliet's erection from the things going on. He slides his hand under L's shirt, feeling everything he could.

L slips a moan out.

"You like that, Lawliet?" Beyond asks, breaking the kiss looking into his lover's eyes.

L nods hesitantly.

Beyond starts to lift up Lawliet's shirt and takes it off. He throws it onto the chair next to the couch. He feels L's warm hands slide up his body under his shirt, for L is taking off his shirt as well and also throws it on the same chair. He leans back over to kiss Lawliet again. _Oh my God, this feels so amazing..._

L's hands glide down Beyond's back to his ass. He hears Beyond's breath becoming more rapid and his heart beating faster.

Beyond parts slightly from the kiss and moans, "Oh my God, L..." Beyond reaches underneath him and places his hand on L's hardened member.

L moans loudly and throws his head back as he feels Beyond's hand on his manhood and bucks his hips, still holding onto his ass. _I want him in me so bad..._ He take his hands and slides them into Beyond's boxers.

Beyond notices L's neck became exposed when he threw his head back, so he decides to kiss, suck and lick the exposed skin. _I want in him._ He starts to pull down L's pants without breaking the kiss.

L feels his lover attempting to pull off his pants. _He wants it too..._ He takes his hands out of Beyond's pants and helps his archetype get off his own pants, releasing his hardened member.

 _Damn, he has a big dick._ After his pants are off, Beyond notices L was also trying to take of his own pants. Beyond decides to help his lover get his pants off, also exposing his hardened member.

 _Damn, he has a big dick._ L feels his Beyond lie back down on top of him, their manhoods against each other. Beyond puts his fingers in L's mouth to suck on.

"Suck," Beyond demands. L does as he says. After his fingers are nice and wet, he places them at L's entrance. He puts one finger in, then two, three. _I'm really about to do this... I can't wait. It's going to feel so good. I'm gonna lose my virginity to L._

 _I can't believe he's about to put it in... I'm about to lose my virginity to Beyond._ "I'm ready," L breathes heavily. He looks at Beyond in the eye as he places his member at his entrance. He winces in slight pain as Beyond slowly slides inside of him.

 _L is so tight... I love it. It feels so good..._ Once he is all the way in, he lets L adjust to his length being inside of him. He begins to slowly thrust in and out.

"Oh, Beyond Birthday," L moans uncontrollably.

"Yeah, do you like it, L," Beyond moans back as he grabs ahold of L's member. _Damn he's even harder now than he was earlier._

"Ah!" L can't help but moan for his replica. He feels his hand gliding up and down his erection.

Beyond pulls out, leans over and whispers into his ear, "Moan for me, Lawliet. Beg for it."

"Please... Beyond Birthday... I want you to fuck me... Please." _Did I really just beg to him?_ L can't believe what he just said. A detective never begs for anything.

With that, Beyond shoved his whole length back inside L, causing L to moan. "Ah, Lawliet, you feel so good..." Beyond breathlessly moans as he continues to thrust in and out of L. He places his lips back on L's neck.

L feels a warm tongue on his neck and throws his head back once again, making shallow breaths. _I want his WHOLE length inside of me, as far as he can go._ He tightens his grip around Beyond's back, wraps his legs around him, and squeezes, causing him to thrust as deep as he can.

"Oh God, L," Beyond sighs in pleasure. _Being all the way inside him feels so good..._

"Beyond..." L moans his name over and over. _I can't take this for much longer._ He looks at him in the eyes and says, "I want you to make me cum."

Beyond looks back at his model. _I want to make you cum too._ _I'm getting close myself._ He strokes L's member in sync with his thrusting. "Cum for me, Lawliet."

"Beyond... Birthday..." L slowly moans as he cums over both of their chests. Beyond cums inside of him as soon as he heard his name.

"Lawliet..." Beyond pants. He pulls out and looks at his lover. "That was the best sex I've ever had..."

"Mine too..." L pauses. "I'm glad I lost my virginity to you."

 _I took his virginity?_ "I'm glad I lost mine to you too, L." He gets off L and gets some paper towels to clean up the mess.

 _He was a virgin too..._ He takes the paper towels Beyond gave him and starts cleaning off his chest. "You know what I just realized, Beyond?"

"What?"

"We had sex at a crime scene."

Beyond thinks a moment. "Oh, yeah... We did."

"Let's bang at my place next time, okay?"

"Definitely. Poor Misora. She had to experience gay guys kissing."

"I'm glad she left or else she would've seen us doing it."

"True, true."


End file.
